Hold me in your Arms
by Sighcoe
Summary: One-shot. Complete. SasuNaru. Sasuke would never get used to it, he would never get used waking up alone on his bed. Then finally the one he lost had been found, and he'll do anything just to get him back.


**Hold me in your Arms**

By: _Pebbles of the Sand_

_BETA'D BY: Kiri-No-Miko_

One-shot, inspired by the song **Hold me in Your Arms** by **Southern Sons**.Try listeningwhile reading; you'll understand the feeling of the story more. Thanks. And lot's of hug for my beta. I know you're going to read this again, so thank you once again. XD

--SasuNaru--

Deep black eyes open wearily as the morning sun touches his bare chest and casts beams of light onto his queen sized bed. He flops down on his stomach, covering his face with his pillow and trying to keep the light out from his sleep-crusted eyes. A pale hand crawls to the empty side of his bed; looking, feeling, searching for something. A warm body? Probably. Even a spot of warmth that proves someone has been there would be enough.

But his hand lands on a cold undisturbed part of the bed. The man clenches that same hand and curses. He shuts his eyes once again, listening to the distant traffic that floats inside his room. Since that person left him, no one has occupied the other side of his bed even if sometimes he's drunk enough to have lost his logical mind; he never brings anyone inside his room and lays them on that side of his bed.

That side of his bed only belongs to one person.

He shifts to a sitting position and drags himself lazily over to the huge window. The man looks out over the busy city of York. His unit is one of the biggest and most expensive rooms in this five star condominium but at this point in time he's willing to live even under a bridge – so long as he's with that person.

His black pyjama pants hang comfortably around his hips while he moves around the apartment. It's spacious, tidy and sophisticated. The young man sighs, turns on the radio and flips it to his favourite station. He moves toward the bathroom, splashes some cold water over his face and brushes his teeth.

The moment he steps out of the bathroom, 'their' song starts playing on the radio. A scowl replaces his usual apathetic look. For at least two years, their song has never lost its spot on the radio, people still adore it and the album still sells like nobody's business, even though the current music genre preferred by listeners is pop.

The raven haired young man stalks purposely over to the machine, trying to find the remote to turn the music off, but before he can he remembers what the date is. It's the 7th day of the 2nd month of the year, that would be their 5th anniversary.

He plops down on his bed and combs his hair with his hand frustratingly. "Where are you?" he murmurs bitterly while the song plays on in the background. The singer's voice is rich, full and heartfelt. No one had sung that song the same way the original singer did, even the constant revival of the song by a famous and talented artist couldn't overtake it in popularity; the album by the initial singer still topped the copy cat.

He composed _that_ song for _that_ singer and _that_ singer sings it for _him_. It was supposed to be their private melody; but the raven-haired man's brother released it without their knowledge. It was then he became more a composer and singer than the vice president of the Uchiha Corporation – TS Music Company. The family business is in a different industry, but he and his elder brother have been at the head of their own music establishment since he turned 18, seven years ago.

Of course that person who was so dear to him had been working under their company as a singer even before his parents handed them that line of business. The Uchiha family had been earning millions because of him; his voice was incomparable to any other, after all. He sang as though he were talking to people's hearts.

The dark haired man stands again. He moves toward his drinks cabinet, intending to grab a hard drink but before he can, he remembers that that person special to him had told him once not to abuse his body, _'for me' _he recalls how the other person told him that softly. Those wonderful blue eyes were looking at him with so much emotion at that time that he ended up promising the other he would only drink when there was an occasion.

The young raven haired man grasps the neck of the bottle hard and with so much aggravation he ends up throwing it roughly against the wall and the splintering of glass is heard. His right palm is cut deep but he ignored it. Losing his usual calmness Sasuke snatched his bedding and starts throwing it randomly around his room. "Damn you! Where the hell are you?!" he shouts, his pale face flush with desperation and anger. He slouches down onto the floor, legs bent, arms atop his knees and head hanging low in between them. "Where are you Naruto?" he whispers softly, eyes already lost in the other man's memory.

--SasuNaru--

Emerald eyes stare uninterestedly at the computer. She has plenty of things to do but she only stares bemused at the machine, her fingers tapping at her desk unconsciously. It's the 7th day of the 2nd month of the year after all, and she's pretty sure that her boss is dying yet again.

It's been two years and for that span of time they still haven't found him. Even with the Uchiha power on a roll, they still can't find him. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth. How many private detectives had the family had hired to find the blonde? She could no longer count. No, she has never blamed or cursed or hated the young man. In fact, if she were in his place she would do the same. Her young boss hurt her friend so much; and if the blonde had sought her help she would gladly give it to him, after all her loyalty will always lay with him. But . . . there's always a "but".

Her friend (and boss) has already realized his mistake and he's willing to do anything to get what was his back. Yes, her boss is so possessive he calls her friend 'his' and his alone. The president of the company she's working with was as upset at his younger brother. Perhaps because by losing the blonde their profit depreciated and his 'little brother' as he once fondly called him has never been the same again, much to his annoyance and his parent's anxiety.

Sakura Haruno sighs, massaging her head and trying to ignore the threatening migraine that's starting up. "Troublesome." She murmurs, burrowing her friend's expression for a while.

A calling card lands in front of her before she realizes that her boss is standing beside her, "Itachi-sama!" she exclaims, "I-I… I'm sorry I-I…" she said trying to find the right words to excuse herself for being inefficient during working time.

"Go tell my brother I've found what he's lost. Give that to him." Itachi said, staring at her with indifference, his voice flat and monotone.

Sakura stares, somewhat bewildered, "A-Anou – "

"Yes. It's his sun. Go, before you find a cold body in my little brother's flat." Itachi instructs disinterestedly, but there's a glint of emotion on his black/red eyes.

"Yes sir!" Sakura replies enthusiastically grabbing her car keys.

Her boss' flat is at the top of the building. When she opens the door, a small garden greets her. The autumn wind blows her long pink hair, and she settles her eyes on the bright blue sky for a while, letting it remind her of someone.

A loud breaking of glass wakes her from her reverie, and she immediately continues toward the door, surprised to find it unlocked. She steps inside an impressive living room; most of the furniture is a dark colour and it depresses Sakura somewhat to see it. Previously the flat had been filled with such life, glancing over the sad colouring of the area. But that was in the past and now the room is cold and dead.

She opens the bedroom door and is unsurprised to find its occupant looking sad and desolate, even though he's usually so emotionless. "Sasuke." Sakura calls bitterly, her lips a tight, thin line in her worry. She stoops down beside him, checking the gash on his hand, "Stop hurting yourself" She tells him softly.

She moves around the room looking for a first aid kit. Having found one, she tenderly mends his wound, but the young man refuses to move or show any sign of life. "Itachi sent me here." She says patiently trying to look into Sasuke's eyes, but hair falls over his face, hiding away his usually cold ebony eyes. "He wants me to tell you something."

"Leave me alone." He says

"Sasuke –"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE SAKURA!" He shouts his voice vibrating around the room.

She's used to the man's attitude; she's not affected by his outburst. She gathers the raven haired face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Dead foggy eyes stare back at her, Sakura smiles nevertheless.

"Sasuke, he's been found." She says smiling at him. She observes how the man's sullen face switches instantly from confusion to complete astonishment. The fog in his eyes is completely eliminated, a flicker of hope burns in it.

"Don't lie to me." he said, half hoping half disbelieving.

She shakes her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes too, "I'm not. Itachi-sama already found him." she tells him. She quickly takes the card from her pocket and shoves it in front of him, "Here, Itachi-sama said I should give it to you. Maybe you'll find him there."

Sasuke carefully takes the card and holds it as though it's fragile as glass. Dark eyes stare at it with fascination and he appears to Sakura to be slightly insane. She laughs a little, "So, I guess that's the best present Itachi-sama's given you?"

The man nods.

"So, what are you waiting for? Move! Naruto-kun's waiting for you." She tells him encouragingly. "Of course I'm going as well, can't wait to see that brat!" She adds with a laugh but the man is too busy to notice her.

--SasuNaru--

Hinata was not surprised to find him in front of her office door. After all, just earlier that week his elder brother had dropped by to say hello. The ethereally beautiful Hinata sighs, allowing her visitors to step in.

"It's good to see you Hina." Sakura greets her with a bow.

"Likewise." She answers softly. The tall dark man stares at her and there's a hurt expression on his face. She knows why, but she'll never regret taking in her friend during his time of need. "Please take a seat." She tells them.

The two settle themselves on her expensive furniture, "What can I get you? Tea? Juice? Soda? Wine? Anything?"

"Anything will do Hina." Sakura replies jokingly.

"Where is he?" The man asks her impatiently. Hinata smiles softly again, after instructing one of her employees to serve them some refreshments. "Patience, Sasuke. He'll be here later tonight to perform. There's no need to rush."

"He's at work right now. Before, he was afraid to establish his business here. Afraid that you'd find him fast if he did, but after some encouragement he managed to establish his restaurant." Hinata explained, settling herself in front of them. "Actually we were a little surprised when, after establishing his 3rd restaurant within the city in which you're residing, you still did not find him. I mean, it's really quite famous; he has some well known celebrities visiting his eatery. But then again, Uchihas have never been into Asian cuisine right?"

"The Kage-Bunshin Resto?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yes. We helped him name it, as a matter of fact. And I guess it's well named. After only two years he managed to develop five locations in different parts of the country. He's incredibly successful you know. But he always finds time every weekend to perform here. Naruto is so sweet." Hinata adds softly, her milky eyes gazing from Sakura to Sasuke.

"I ate there once, it's kind of expensive but the food is really good!" Sakura enthuses "I never dreamed Naruto-kun owned it. How did he end up here?"

"Well, I just couldn't let him run from one country to another. Naruto-kun is very dear to me – I know you're aware of that." Hinata says, glancing toward the frowning man "He needs to have a life, and before he can have that he needs to settle in one place. So I – we, helped him. Shikamaru and I decided to change his name and some other things."

"Some other things?" Sasuke repeats flatly, his eyes cold and deadly.

"You'll find it out when you see him." Hinata answers, not the least bit intimidated by his glare. "Before, he performed here at my bar every night and my customers appreciated and loved him. But now he's busy, he only manages to grace our stage every Friday and Saturday night. Come to think of it, you're incredibly lucky for coming here on this day."

"Why didn't you tell me Hinata?" Sasuke asks her.

"Why should I? I never betray my friends Sasuke-san, especially Naruto. He deserves some peace of mind. Don't you think?" Hinata replies, her eyes narrowing slightly.

The raven haired boy looks away, not meeting the penetrating gaze of the Hyuuga heiress. "How did my brother find him?" he asks, and glances back at the petite girl.

A soft blush creeps down on her pale cheeks; even Sakura peers closely at her with a sudden interest. "When Itachi visited me last week, Naruto accidentally dropped by our place. Of course he's not aware that Itachi knows, after all if he did you wouldn't find him here now."

"Why did Itachi-sama visit you?" Sakura asks her curiously.

Hinata glances from the pink hair girl to the dark haired man, and a silent smile graces her comely face, "Itachi is my –"

"She's been Itachi's fiancée for a year now." Sasuke cuts in. "And I don't know why she still hides that fact from us."

"Itachi understood my reason when he found out. Before he became my boyfriend, Naruto was already my friend." She justifies herself. "Sasuke-san, I care for Naruto as much as Neiji-nii does. And I don't think I need to explain that to you."

Sakura heaves a deep sigh and looks from one person to another. "This is getting interesting really." She comments.

Hinata giggles, "Isn't it Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going out. I'll be back at 9. Sakura, stay here." Sasuke informs the two women, standing up from his chair and sticking his hands in the pockets of his black trousers.

"Very well, Konoha is a small city but I'm sure you're going to find it interesting Sasuke-san." Hinata tells him gently. "I'll keep Sakura company."

The tall, strikingly handsome man nods and exits the office.

--SasuNaru--

The city of Konoha is indeed small, but the way the metropolis glistens with sky scraper buildings and architectural wealth, it is indeed a wealthy city. Outside its perimeter, pretty Tudor houses are constructed one after another while the sun sets behind over the gleaming city.

The handsome dark haired man leans on the railing and watches the sun set over the calm sea water that surrounds this island city. It took them a one hour trip by air to reach Konoha; he wonders how Itachi visits his fiancée on such a regular basis with over so long a distance.

He settles his gaze comfortably on the sea, as seagulls swoop over the beach. He could get used living in this place. After all, the charming place has cradled his most important person. It still keeps him safe and sane and for that he wants to thank it.

After some time, the orange sky turns a deep navy, small twinkling lights fill its wide expanse and a silver-blue crescent moon slowly crawls out from behind the thin clouds. The metropolis is illuminated with night light and the city becomes yet busier as night clubs, hotels, bars, casinos, theatres and other night time business open their doors to customers.

Sasuke straightens his back, his hands still in his pockets. The twilight wind caresses his face and he smirks slightly. He's feeling somewhat excited, hopeful, and at the same time there's that sweet feeling of happiness. Finally, after a long and depressing search he'll see him again.

Of course he doesn't blame anyone. In fact he's thankful to everyone who took care of his blonde while he couldn't. He looks at his watch, five minutes before seven. Sasuke leaves the area and saunters along the street.

Laughing and smiling people fill the sidewalk. Lovers, children, teenagers, even old citizens loiter around. Of course even beneath the black coat that covers his neck and half of his face, he still never fails to attract women and men alike of all different ages. They often giggle, blush and point at him when he walks past them. Others are modest enough; they just stare at him appreciatively.

Sasuke crosses the street and ambles down at the small park in the middle of the city. He noticed it earlier when he was looking around. He settles down on one wooden bench, resting his arms over the back. He closes his eyes, and leans his head backwards.

The soft sound guitar being played fills his ear. The way the person expertly strums the guitar reminds him of someone. His blonde is particularly skilled on that instrument, though he masters the piano. Opening his eyes, he tries to find the source of the sound. Just a few benches away on his right – he discovers it.

A small person – he's not sure whether a girl or a boy – is playing the guitar alone. The musician is dressed in a dark blue hooded jacket, hiding their face and hair. Some dark auburn coloured hair sticks out from the hood and pale – very pale – fingers pick at the strings. The individual stops playing when some bird lands on its feet. Sasuke notices the hooded person takes something from its pocket, crushes it in their hand and flings it gently on the waiting doves.

After sometime the person stands and walks away, leaving him alone in the square. Sasuke checks his wristwatch again it says 8:01 PM. He waits another ten minutes before he leaves the park too.

--SasuNaru--

He takes his time strolling down the street, so when he reaches Hinata's bar, it's already filled with people. By now, expensive cars cram the clubs parking lot and a long line of people are waiting patiently outside to get in. Loud music blares from within.

Sasuke goes inside, paying no mind to the complaints of the people in line. A blonde female singer is entertaining everyone with her sultry voice, he knows her - she's a friend.

The bar itself is spacious; the dance floor is big enough to accommodate everyone. Currently, only half the customers are dancing on the floor. The other half are simply laughing and enjoying themselves. A soft hand lands on his shoulder and he turns to meet dark eyes, set in a thin face, topped off with a spiky pony-tail.

"Hinata reserved you a seat on the second floor. Sakura is already there waiting for you." Shikamaru tells him, half shouting over the noise of the music. He leads him to his place.

His area has no lighting of its own; it is only dimly lit by the glow from the stage and the dance floor. He settles comfortably on his chair while Shikamaru; the bar's manager occupies the seat in front of him.

"How's the city Sasuke?" Sakura asks while sipping her margarita.

"Good enough." He answers shortly, his stomach already starting to flutter with anticipation.

Shikamaru seems to notice his edginess, "Drink this, it will help you calm down." The lazy genius tells him, handing over a glass of watered down wine. Sasuke stares at him with a "what-the-fuck-is-this?" look.

"I know you're not a kid anymore Sasuke, but Hinata said no hard drinks for you until you and Naruto have had a talk uninfluenced by alcohol." Shikamaru explains, "You two can be so troublesome."

Sasuke glares at the other boy first before swallowing the whole glass in one go.

"I thought Naruto was tonight's guest, how come Ino's onstage?" Sakura asks the lazy man.

"She's just warming up for him until he arrives." Shikamaru explains.

A gentle hand lands on his shoulder and Sasuke looks up meeting the milky eyes of Hinata, her long black hair falling like water over her shoulders, "Naruto-kun is here." She says, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Let him finish his performance tonight, Sasuke-san before you see him. I don't want to ruin the customers' mood." She adds before sitting down next to him.

He tries to reply but his voice is caught in his throat, so he merely nods in answer. Hinata smiles at him, "Let's watch."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman." Ino says, greeting everybody. "I know all of you came here just to listen, or may I say drool over our main act this evening." She says teasingly. The crowd shout and whistle. "So without further ado, let's all welcome Kyuubi Uzumaki!"

The room explodes with applause, shouts and whistles as everyone settles into their seats. The lights go into blackout, and when they come back up the band are onstage. Sasuke recognizes every member; Kiba is on drums, Lee on base guitar and Shino on keyboards.

The spotlight lands on one person who is running, panting onto the stage. "Sorry I'm late!" The rich voice of the person greets the crowd. "I got lost on the road of life." He adds jokingly and everyone laughs with him.

Sasuke's stares unblinkingly at the person. Kyuubi – Naruto's new alias – still has his dark blue hoody pulled over his head, covering his entire face. "I'm really sorry everyone." Kyuubi says apologetically once more. He unzips his jacket in front of them, pulls the hood from his head and throws the jacket behind him. Beneath it he is wearing a lighter shade of blue tight shirt.

Deep auburn hair falls on his face. It is cut neatly but some of it still falls over his magnificent blue eyes. Pale skin glistens in the spotlight as that familiar grin falls on his pale pink mouth. His whisker scars are now gone, replaced by smooth white cheeks.

"Tsunade-sama herself was the one who removed Naruto's whiskers." Hinata tells Sasuke and Sakura, as though reading their minds.

If Sasuke were just an ordinary person, he would never have recognized the other man. But he's Sasuke, and by simply looking at those ocean blue eyes, he knows that the other man is indeed Naruto. His soul calls to him like a siren call. He sucks in a deep breath after a while; he doesn't know how long he stopped breathing while looking at his Naruto. Indeed, he prefers the tan skin and the sunshine hair, but for now he doesn't care about appearance because Naruto's existence is more important to him than anything else.

The whole time Naruto performs, Sasuke never stops staring at him like a hungry predator at his victim. The performer on the stage sings one song after another and only breaks briefly just to sip some water. Requests from customers pour in, and none are ignored.

Sasuke knows that the other is tired but a smile is still plastered on his face. "I'm really sorry everyone, but you see my throat is starting to complain, so –" he trails off, his eyes scanning the crowd with his sheepish grin, "- I'm going to accept one last request."

Sasuke smirks; he whispered something to Shikamaru and tells Sakura to hand him his cash.

--SasuNaru--

Behind the stage, Naruto settles on a chair drinking his warm water. He has five minutes break before his last song and Ino covers for him.

"Oi, Naruto." Shikamaru greets his friend.

"Hey Shika!" he replies, smiling brightly at his friend. "What's up?"

"Nice crowd you got out there." The lazy boy comments, leaning slightly on the door.

"I always manage to make a crowd as big as that Shika." He reminds the brunette, sticking his tongue out. The other boy just smiles at his childishness.

"Here." The older boy says, shoving a piece of paper and a thick bundle of cash in the redheads face. Pale brows arch in question. "What's this?"

"Your last request. Of course, there's a long list of requested songs out there but do me a favour and sing this one? It's for my friend." Shikamaru says lazily, with a small yawn.

"And your friend is giving me this much money just for this song?" Naruto asks in surprise.

"Well, you could look at the requested material first before you accept."

"Why? Is it Pavarotti?" he asks jokingly.

Shikamaru laughs a little, "Just open it and you'll find out." he said.

Naruto opens the small folded paper, and when he reads the title his jaw drops open in shock. "The hell Shika! You know from a fact that I would never sing this song even if you give me your one-year salary." He exclaims, shoving back the paper and the money.

"Come on Naruto, it's not like you're going to die if you sing it."

"I will!"

The other boy rolls his eyes, "It's a favour. For me." he points out.

"Even so!"

The pony-tailed man sighs, "What's wrong with the song? You used to love it."

"'I used to' meaning 'not now'."

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru mutters dejectedly.

"What's troublesome?" Hinata asks them, entering the room.

"Blondie doesn't want to sing this song."

"I'm not blonde." Naruto exclaims puffing out his cheek and folding his arm on his chest.

"What song Naruto?" Hinata asks him softly, standing at his side.

"The Song." He answers.

Hinata smiles at him, "Please sing it for _me_ then Naruto. Just a request."

Naruto's jaw drops open again in surprise, "Not you too!"

"Pretty please Naruto?" Hinata pleads softly.

Naruto stares at her, but he can't just say no to the young woman. Hinata has done so much for him, but why does he need to sing that song? The raven-haired woman has never asked him to do that before. Why now?

"Hina –" he bemoans, but he knows he'll sing it for her, if no one else.

"Just this once Naru and I'll never ask you anything again." Hinata says smiling at him hopefully.

"For you then." Naruto replies, slouching back on his chair in defeat.

"Thank you Naruto. It's for a friend. A common friend." Hinata explains, trying to justify her guilty feeling.

"It's okay Hinata. I'll sing it." He says, with a weak smile. "I'll sing it."

--SasuNaru--

Sasuke watches as Naruto walks onto the stage once more with a gloomy expression on his face. He's carrying his own guitar and his band mates dutifully troop offstage. The room darkens, only the spotlight is on.

"Hello everyone. This is going to be my last song for the night, and this song is dedicated to my friend's friend. So whoever you are, this song is for you." He says with a slight note of distress in his voice.

Naruto sits on the stool, supporting his guitar between his legs and arm. He starts plucking the strings expertly; everyone hushes for him once again.

'_The morning sunlight moves gently on our bed, the sound of distant traffic… float into my head. I slowly open, and words won't be enough – but what's left unspoken burns softly in your touch…"_

Sasuke watches him, listens to him as he sings their song. As always it never fails to touch his heart. He glances quickly around him, and he finds everyone in the club enthralled by the young man in front of them. Though not speaking, their facial expression says everything.

"… _So hold me in your arms. Hold me in your arms. So, my love, hold me in your arms. Time moves without us, this room will be untouched we're safe beneath the truth now both safe within this love. So hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms. So, my love, hold me in your arms. And though the heart in me fills more than you can see, I can't get close enough every single day is ours to feel this way, I can't get close enough never close enough. So hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms. So, my love, hold me in your arms. So, my love, hold me in your arms."_

The singer plucks the last string before bowing politely at the crowd currently giving him a standing ovation. Naruto runs off the stage and out of the backdoor, trying desperately to control the threatening tears in his eyes.

Sasuke quickly stands, startling his companion. Hinata just remains in her place, knowing that the time has come to right the wrong, and to forgive and be forgiven.

--SasuNaru--

Naruto slumps in one corner of his dressing room, covering his face with his hands. He hasn't sung that song for two years yet it still haunts him with those feelings he tried to bury those times past. The feeling of aching and longing is still strong and it burns his heart so painfully. Tears course down his cheeks as he slowly hugs his knees and rocks himself into oblivion. His mind is too confused, he's not even half aware when someone steps inside the room and locks all other entrances.

But Naruto's lost mind returns to reality when he hears his name being called by that oh-so-familiarly rich voice.

"Naruto."

It calls again, this time it carries a faint trace of sadness.

Naruto looks up, he blinks his tear-filled eyes, trying to figure out if he's dreaming or not. Standing tall in front of him is none other than the person he not only loves the most, but who hurt him so deeply.

The raven haired man stoops down on him, gazing with sad eyes. "Naruto, come home." Sasuke says.

Is he hearing right? Naruto thinks, is this person crazy or what? But even against the growing irritation that has started to rise in his mind, the only thing he manages to squeak is "S-Sasuke?"

The taller man pulls him up onto his feet, "Yes, it's me. Game over Naruto, you come home with me now."

Naruto's fist balled, "YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!" he shouts, pushing the other man hard away from him. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME YOU PRICK! HEARTLESS JERK!"

"Naruto," Sasuke says calmly, "Let's go home now, please."

Naruto is shaking in righteous anger. Did he honestly think he'd just go back to him? "This is my home asshole. So you go. I never wanted to see you again. I ha-"

But before he can finish, a gentle hand covers his mouth. Sasuke's face is a mere inch away from his, "Don't say things you don't mean Naruto. Don't."

Naruto's breath hitches. He can smell him again, that fresh fragrance he could only ever smell on this man. That mere scent causes his knees to weaken, and Sasuke's proximity means he can no longer breathe. What the hell happened to their two years separation? He clutches onto the raven's arm to steady his feet. "You bastard. After everything you've done you just –" he starts again.

The taller man gathers him in his arms, he can feel him shaking. "Hush now Naruto. Don't speak." HE says.

Naruto's mouth dries, all coherent thought vanishes. He can only feel. The feeling of Sasuke's warm body pressing against his makes Naruto's heart pound yet harder in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't leave me again. I'm going to die."

He's not sure if he's hearing right; the Sasuke he knows never apologizes, never confesses what he feels. Whoever took over the other man's body can stay there as long as they want, Naruto thinks. After regaining his reason, he tries to push the other man away again.

"You prick, let me go." he half shouts, pounding the other to let him go.

"I'm not going to let you go, never again." Sasuke says confidently, and his flat, emotionless voice has made its return.

Naruto eyes are wide open, their noses touching. "Let me go Sasuke." He murmurs without conviction.

"Dobe." Sasuke says with a smirk before fully claiming his lips.

Naruto is too shocked to respond at first, but when the other boys tongue starts exploring his mouth he kisses back with same intensity and longing. Sasuke gently pushes him to the wall, his hand crawling beneath his shirt caressing his smooth, now pale skin.

Warm, soft lips trail kisses on his neck, biting and sucking his skin softly with fervent yearning. "Sa-Sasu-Sasuke…" he moans, "W-Wait." He said trying to push the man away. But the other is already filled with craving, his mind hungers only for him.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto says once again, pulling his reeling mind away from the sweet sensation his lover – ex-lover he reminds himself – is giving him. Inky orbs full of longing stare at him, breathing fast and deep.

"What?" Sasuke asks him softly.

"We need to talk."

"We're already talking dobe."

Naruto blushes, "I said talk. When person talks they form words with their mouths."

"You're forming words with your mouth" Sasuke replies, pressing his own lips against the red-head's. Naruto moans. _What the fuck_? How the hell are they going to clear things up when he has a horny bastard in front of him?

With willpower he didn't know he possessed, Naruto pushes the young man away from him, "Sasuke, I said talk."

The taller man combs his hair with his finger, still staring at him with desire but nevertheless nodding. That's what makes Uchihas different from others; they can control themselves if they need to.

"Yes Naruto we're going to talk."

--SasuNaru--

'_The morning sunlight moves gently on our bed, the sound of distant traffic… floats into my head."_

Deep black eyes open wearily as the morning sun touches his bare chest and casts beams of light onto his queen sized bed. He flops down on his stomach, covering his face with his pillow and trying to keep the light out from his sleep-crusted eyes. A pale hand crawls to the empty side of his bed; looking, feeling, searching for something. A warm body? Probably. Even a spot of warmth that proves someone has been there would be enough.

His hand lands on the other side of the bed. Someone is sleeping soundlessly on it, curled like a child beneath the thick comforter. The snow swirls down outside the building in the early morning. Sasuke scoots closer toward the warm body gathering it in his arms. The smaller man shuffles towards him, laying his head on the raven's chest. The stupid looking night cap still clings on his head, and his dark blue pyjamas cover him warmly from neck to toe. His golden yellow hair falls over his face. Sasuke caresses the soft tan face –scar free – and stares at the sleeping figure in his arm.

"Dobe, we have work to do. Itachi will kill us if we miss recording today."

A whine is his only answer. Naruto buries his face into Sasuke's neck, trying to push the morning light away. "Tell Itachi I'm sick. It's so cold, I want to sleep."

Sasuke smirks, "No." he answered firmly all the same, pulling away from the blonde. "Get up now."

Sky blue eyes open sleepily, "Let's talk this out teme. I want to sleep. Really." Naruto tries, groggily.

"You can't talk me out of this Naruto." Sasuke answers seriously. He pulls himself out from the warm nest and sits on the edge of the bed, turning away from the pouting young man. Too bad, he misses the mischievous smirk forming on the others mouth.

"I can't?"

"You can't" he replies more firmly, but before he can get out of the bed properly, the blonde's arm encircles his waist, his forehead resting on a pale, bare back.

"Sasuke?"

"No. Come on Naruto." Sasuke growls.

"_I slowly open, and words won't be enough – but what's left unspoken burns softly in your touch…"_

The other man forces his lover to face him, "I'm going to talk to you out of it." Naruto says confidently and the smaller boy starts kissing his partner. Without Sasuke's consent, his mouth opens and responds eagerly, playing with the other's tongue. He swiftly pins the smaller boy down on the warm bed, stroking his hair and neck, down to his lean, toned body. His mind is already clouded with the blonde man's words and the moaning of his name.

Who says talking should be done with many words?

--Owari--

--DISCLAIMER APPLIED IN ALL ASPECT--


End file.
